


Poolside Kisses

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Pool Party, Puppy Love, Tumblr Prompt, protective Tentoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Tentoo and Rose are at odds on what to do when they realise their daughter is experiencing puppy love.





	Poolside Kisses

Rose huffed as she rummaged around the pantry in search of more bags of crisps. Her daughter, DJ, just had to invite her entire class over to the manor for a pool party, and boy did these kids eat! She had already called out for a second pizza delivery, and for the first time in her life was actually grateful that her father ran a successful soft drink company. There would be a riot of the Vitex ran dry!

Her hunt for crisps was now proving to become a complete bust. She was about to pull out her phone to see if those could be delivered soon too when she pantry door banged open behind her. The Doctor stood in the doorway, a stormy look in his eyes.

“Rose. Need you. Now.” He gritted out. Rose’s jaw went slack. Was he being serious? In the pantry? In the middle of a pool party for school children?

“Now’s not the time for a snog.” She laughed incredulously.

“You’re telling me. Now, c’mon!” Rose didn’t even have a chance to react to that as she found herself being pulled by the wrist out through the kitchen and up to the large French doors leading out to the pool. The Doctor scowled through the glass.

“Doctor, what’s going on?” Rose whispered as quietly as possible, but still trying to be loud enough to be heard over so many excited children. He stabbed a finger at the window, seeming too angry to be able to form coherent words. She followed his finger with her eyes, and gasped. There, sitting very closely on the side of the pool deck next to one of the boys was DJ. Rose’s heart melted when she saw her daughter holding the boy’s hand.

“Oh, that’s so adorable.”

“Adorable?!?” The Doctor spat. Rose had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing. Of course he would be upset about this. The Doctor had been fiercely protective of DJ since the day she was born.

“Doctor, she’s ten-years-old. It’s just a crush, nothing’s gonna… oh!” Rose trailed off as she now had to physically hold the Doctor back from running outside and causing a scene. As she was talking, DJ had leaned over and kissed the boy lightly on the cheek.

“Stop it!” She snapped at her husband. Rose could feel how tense his muscles were under his t-shirt, but he remained where he was. After a moment, he seemed to crumple in on himself.

“Our little girl.” The Doctor sighed in defeat as he went into full pout mode. Rose rubbed at his back.

“I’ll have a chat with her later. But for now…” She smiled wistfully, “Look how happy DJ is. All her friends are here. We shouldn’t ruin this moment for her.” The Doctor ran a hand through his already messy hair and ruffled it even further. After a long moment, he nodded.

“Suppose you’re right.”

“Course I am!” Rose shot him a tongue touched grin. The Doctor finally cracked a smile.

“Now, when she turns sixteen, any potential suitor I don’t like gets chucked into a supernova.” He vowed. Rose laughed and hugged him around the middle.

“Deal.”


End file.
